Friendship Flower Pretty Cure!
Friendship Flower Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is friendship, promises, and language of flowers. Story It's been 8 years since, Rosa saved the cures through her life essense and has been awoken reborn as a new girl named Haruna Teien when her powers reawaken when the threat of a new villain attacks her town she must turn into Cure Promise once again. Characters Pretty Cures and Mascots Haruna Teien/Cure Promise Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A reborn Rosa who gave her life to save her best friend 8 years ago. She was found and raised in an orphanage and takes care of many of the younger children. She is sweet and caring girl with a strong sense of justice. In civilian form, she has shoulder length wavy dark pink hair and jade green eyes. As Cure Promise, her hair turned violet and grows to her waist with large curls with a yellow ribbon and her eyes turn violet. Her flower is an Iris. For Halloween, she dresses like Annie from Story of Seasons. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Flower Bloom! The Flower that means an eternal Promise! Cure Promise!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Iris Glow!" [[Ai Himura|'Ai Himura']]/'Cure Sincere' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A very energetic and hyper active girl who is apart of the tennis team. She loves doing everything at 'Max Speed' as she puts it even if it leaves half the work done. She works hard for her grades since her mother is working two jobs to make sure they had food on the table and hopes to get a great job when she graduates. In civilian form, she has black hair in pigtails and grey eyes. As Cure Sincere, her hair turn white and tied in a bun with a grey ribbon and her eyes turn white. She is the second to become a Cure. Her flower is white Anemone, For Halloween, she dresses up like Sana Futaba from Magica Record. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Flower Bloom! The flower of pure sincerity! Cure Sincere!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Sincere Rhapsody!" Annaisha Hisakawa/Cure Remembrance Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) She is a confident and out going girl with a love of acting and detective dramas and reading novels and going to see plays and musicals. She is good friends with Ai. In civilian form, she has short dark purple hair and blue eyes. As Cure Remembrance, her hair turns lilac and down to her waist and her eyes turn lilac. Her flower is Aster. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Flower Bloom! The flower to forever remember a moment in time! Cure Rememrance!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Memory Jumble!" Camila Fujimoto/Cure Longing Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) She is a kind hearted and strong willed girl who is also an orphan. She lost her parents when she was five and grew close with the younger orphans including those with special needs helping out with them when the care takers need help She loves baking and cooking. In civilian form, she has short dark brown hair with side swept bangs with one bang dangling down the left side with the back of her hair clipped back with a blue clip and brown eyes. As Cure Longing, her hair becomes longer and turns pale yellow and tied in a ponytail with a white hair ribbon holding it and her eyes turn pale yellow Her flower is Camellia. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Flower Bloom! The flower that knows the longing of love in a young maidens heart! Cure Longing!" * Attack: "Pretty Cure, Longing ???!" Ladyird She is the mascot of the series. Villains Villia She is the leader of the villains. She is a piece of Vile who became her own person and decides to contiue on with the mission. She is stronger than her other self. Foxy She is the first to attack the cures. Olean He is the second to attack the cures. Hemlock She is the third to attack the cures. Croton He is the fourth to attack. Nightshade She is the fifth to attack. Dokuhana They are the monsters of the day. Family Renee Auclair She is Camila's aunt who used her for nothing more than money and threw verbal abuse at her along with physical abuse and was finally arrested after being found out. ??? Homura She is Ai's single mother who since her husband's death has been work two jobs and constantly wondering if she is raising Ai well even though Ai tells her she is doing fine. Students and Staff of Shokubutsu Academy Ayane Hayashi Once a cure herself and now is the P.E teacher of the school. She knew right off the back that Haruna was Rosa but kept it from her until the time comes for her to know her true past. She is now 23 with a young daughter. She has cerulean blue hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes wearing glasses due to her now failing eyesight. Inori She is one of Haruna's best friends who helps part time at Chinatsu with her mother who is a cook of the school. She believes in past lives and loves reading about them. Tsukino ??? She is one of the most popular girls who runs the baking club. She loves making bread and sandwiches and tends to help in the school cafateria and tends to make extra sandwhiches for her friends. Items Crystal Flowers They are the henshin items of the series. They are a pendant in the shape of the flower that represents the girls powers: Iris for Cure Promise, Anemone for Cure Sincere, Aster for Cure Remembrance, and a Camellia for Cure Longing. To use it, they shout "Pretty Cure, Flower Bloom!" Flora Rods They are the cures weapons that they use for their combined attack "Floral Harmony!" and their upgraded attacks. Locations Eshima City: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Shokubutsu Academy: It's where the cures go to school. * Chinatsu Orphanage: It's where Haruna and Camilla live at. * Eshima Company * Eshima Open Air Market: 'A large outside market that sells from fruit, to fish to clothes to jewelry. Episodes # 'I will protect my home! Cure Promise is born!-'When a young girl named Haruna finds out that she has the power to save both her world and Ladyrid she jumps at the chance to be a hero. # 'Game, Set, Match, Superhero! Cure Sincere is born!-When Haruna gets set up with Ai for doubles in P.E class of Tennis. # Who are the cures the ultimate Mystery! Cure Remembrance is born! # A Day Out With Camila! Cure Longing is born! # TBA # TBA # We have a fan Club?-When time for choosing club comes up at school, the girls are shocked to find they have a club deticated to their magical girl alter egos. # TBA # A Day at the ballet!-When Haruna's class is invited to the Eshima Company's production of Snow White and befriends one of the kids playing an animal but what happens when her new friend is attacked by Olean who is deguised as a dancer. #TBA #TBA #TBA #'Casting Call! I will get to play Princess Diamond!'-When a stage production of her favorite anime, Camila goes to audition. But what happens when her new found fame gets her aunt's attention #TBA #TBA #'Shall we play a game!'-When the cures all except Camilla and Ai are put onto their favorite board game that the duo hates by Hemlock will the girls be able to play to save their friends! Gallery Category:Fanseries Category:Friendship-themed Series Category:Flower-themed Series